


Porn is team effort (but I won anyway)

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Hints of biting, M/M, Setting unrealistic standards for half-human men, Top Keith (Voltron), and even some feelings, comparing dick size, tipsy decisions, who would have guessed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.Now replace ‚the cat‘ with ‚Lance‘, and ‚satisfaction‘ with ‚a good fuck from his half-galran teammate‘, and you explained why Lance had the wonderful idea to compare dick sizes.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 440





	Porn is team effort (but I won anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Let‘s say that Keith spent 2 years on the space whale already, but the castle ship is still alive and they are not back at earth yet, just travelling through the universe and doing their Voltron stuff. 
> 
> This fic was written for the wonderful Shuideleau on Instagram. Weirdly enough the conversation started with how to eat spaghetti and... well... ended with this idea...

You‘d think after years in space, Lance would have seen everything.

And he certainly did. He saw all kinds of aliens and planets, all kinds of solar systems and stars, all kinds of pubs and bars and restaurants that serve the best alcohol-like drinks that will get a normal human being a bit tipsy. 

A normal human being and a not-so-normal human being. 

Lance and Keith. 

They are sitting in a little hole in the wall of a planet they liberated a few months ago and came back now to take a break after a successful strike against the Galra. The planet is a huge dessert in the middle of a solar system of even more desert-like planets, and the people living here a mix of chinchillas and snakes. 

It‘s a horrible description, but the juice from the local plants they are serving them make Lance‘s brain a bit fuzzy, his thoughts a bit thicker than usual, and his tongue a lot looser. Makes him remember that there is one thing in this universe he hasn‘t seen yet.

It‘s definitely the juice that makes Lance spit out the next sentence, and definitely not his curiosity.

„I bet my dick is bigger than yours.“ 

Keith looks at him as if he just ate a bunch of Coran‘s food creations. He looks at him as if Lance went full crazy here, and not just a little bit drunk and a whole lot curious. 

He looks at Lance as if he‘s an idiot. 

„I bet it‘s not,“ he answers with a frown, looking offended. 

How dare he!

Lance scoffs at him. „Well, you always make a deal to hide it in the showers, so I wouldn‘t know.“

It‘s true. Lance has never seen Keith‘s dick before, at least not since his Galran side took over. Before that he was a regular, half-asian guy with a regular sized dick. But when he started training with the Blades, he gained a couple of inches on Lance, as much as he hates to admit it. 

And since then, Lance has been wondering. There must have been some changes to Keith‘s regular sized dick as well, not just to the rest of his body. Lance is just a curious guy after all. A curious, horny guy. 

Keith is still frowning at him, even worse than before. Probably because Lance just admitted to trying to sneak a glance at his dick every now and then. Maybe because Lance challenged him to a dick measuring contest and doesn‘t know if that‘s what friends do in their free time or not. 

Maybe it‘s because he‘s offended at Lance‘s allegation, but—

It couldn‘t be that, could it?

„You‘re awfully quiet,“ Lance notices, holding his glass of whatever pink liquid he‘s drinking to his lips. He takes a long sip, lets it swirl around his tongue a couple of times before swallowing. It burns as it runs down his throat, sends a wave of heat through his body as it settles in his stomach. 

He needs to sneak a few bottles of this stuff on the ship. Maybe Keith will help him with that, since he seems to enjoy it just as much as Lance does. 

Meanwhile, Keith stares into his own drink. Takes a sip, slams it down onto the bar and stares at it again. He‘s clearly thinking, contemplating, trying to find a reason to not fall for Lance‘s trap. 

He could just say ‚no‘. He knows that he could just ask Lance to stop and Lance would talk about something else, the drinks maybe, or their last mission, or the bartender who‘s been sending horny glances at both of them for the past hour or so. 

He just needs to open his mouth and say something, and Lance would drop the topic and never speak of it again, no hard feelings. 

But—

„What if mine‘s bigger?“ 

Lance has to bite his tongue to stop his smile. It‘s always a delight when Keith takes the bait, but this one is new to both of them. 

„You think you can win this?“ Lance sniggered, bumping Keith‘s shoulder and gaining a kick to his shin. He ignores the pain, takes a slurp on his drink for a minute to think about that. „So,“ Lance concludes, „you‘re up for this bet?“

Keith shakes his head, but it‘s more at himself than at Lance. He looks like he can‘t believe himself when he opens his mouth to speak. „Depends on _what_ I‘ll win.“ 

A thought pops up in Lance‘s mind. It‘s a simple thought, something he‘s been wondering about for quite a while as well. Something that‘s just as risky as trying to convince Keith to let Lance look at his dick. It could ruin the friendship that took years to build. It could ruin their teamwork, it could ruin the whole fight-to-free-the-universe shit they‘ve got going on.

But in Lance‘s tispy mind, it would be so worth it. 

„If you win, you can top me,“ he explains quickly. Keith‘s head whips around, but Lance is not done yet. „If I win, I can top you.“ He tips the rest of his drink back and orders a new round for the both of them before looking at Keith. 

„You mean, like—“ Keith glances around the bar, suddenly anxious if anyone is listening. 

The bartender certainly is, his face showing the clear disappointment that the two men are about to have a really good time without him. He puts the drinks on the counter before them, two nice and full glasses they could sip on for the next hour or so.

Lance takes a sip and grins. „I mean sex, Keith.“ He can‘t swallow his snort as Keith‘s eyes widen in shock— or surprise? Fear? Well, they widen, comically wide even, making Lance chuckle. „You scared to lose, Kogane?“

Keith should be embarrassed with how these words work on him. 

The frown is back on, full force as he downs his glass and slams it on the counter. Before Lance can say something he sees his own glass between Keith‘s lips, sees Keith‘s adam‘s apple bob deliciously, sees a couple of coins being left on the counter before Keith takes his hand to drag him outside. 

The last thing Lance sees from the bar is the bartender‘s tail wagging around, happy about the hefty tip Keith left him. And then he‘s surrounded by darkness. 

Keith drags him towards the room they‘ve been given by the people of this planet. They are staying in a small town towards one of the poles, the only place a human can survive without getting burned. Even their armor can‘t withstand the heat near the planet‘s equator, so they opted for this place. 

Around them are a few houses made of stone. The only source of light are some rare crystals the people trade with another planet of their system, so they don‘t see much. Well, at least Lance doesn‘t see much. Keith‘s eyes have this faint, yellow glow as he navigates them through the night, and Lance is yet again thankful for his Galran traits. 

They are just super handy sometimes. 

Lance doesn‘t say anything as they walk through the town. He doesn‘t expect Keith to talk either, so he just lets himself get pulled along and thinks about what will await him. 

He could imagine all kinds of things he would do to Keith if his dick was actually bigger than Keith‘s. He‘s been using the image of Keith under him, breathing hard and begging for more as some good old fapping material for the past few months after all.

And if Keith‘s dick is bigger than his? Well, Lance doesn‘t mind bottoming for him at all. He‘s been thinking about Keith‘s hard cock in his ass just as many times as his own cock in Keith‘s tight heat after all. 

It‘s a win-win situation, at least for Lance. 

And Keith doesn‘t seem to hate it either. Again, he can just say so, and Lance would drop it. The death-grip on his hand tells Lance all he needs to know though. 

Keith wants it, wants him, just as much as Lance. 

As they finally reach their room— they opt for Keith‘s, since it‘s the furthest away from the other Paladin‘s— Keith lets go of his hand. He runs his fingers through his hair, suddenly a bit too quiet for Lance to comprehend. 

So, he takes action. Pulls off his jacket and drops it on the bed, hands moving to his belt next. He doesn‘t really pay attention to what Keith is doing, or rather what he‘s not doing, because he isn‘t taking off his clothes. Lance meanwhile has already removed his belt and is moving onto the zipper of his pants when—

„Wait!“ Keith wrenches Lance‘s hands from his pants and looks at him like a deer in headlights. „You‘re just gonna take it out?“

With _‚it‘_ he hopefully means Lance‘s dick, because yes, he‘s just going to take it out. 

„What else am I supposed to do?“ Lance argues. „You want a whole show?“

Keith pulls his hands away as if he‘d been burned, stammering a reply. „N-no, of course not, I just thought—“ His cheeks flare up, but he doesn‘t say anything else. Instead he takes off his jacket as well, throws it on top of Lance‘s and wraps his fingers around his belt. „Okay.“

„Okay.“ Lance takes a deep breath before opening his fly and dropping his pants to the floor. Since they are going to fuck anyway, he takes off his briefs as well, putting them next to his pants before looking at Keith expectantly. 

He seems to be a bit more reluctant when it comes to stripping. 

„Come on, dude,“ Lance nags, rolling his eyes at Keith‘s sudden shyness. „We do have all night, but I want to get it on.“

It gets Keith going, even if he‘s still so freaking slow. It‘s driving Lance crazy, but he endures it, takes a deep breath instead to steady himself for what he‘s about to see. 

_Win-win situation_ , he reminds himself. 

Keith unbuttons his pants and pulls them over his ass, letting them hover over his thighs as he grips the hem of his briefs. One deep breath, another one, another one, then a deep sigh and he finally pulls them down. 

Lance‘s world comes to a halt. The moment of Keith dragging his briefs over his dick must be the longest in history, because it doesn‘t come to an end. 

His dick doesn‘t come to a fucking end! 

Keith drags and drags until Lance can finally see the tip of his dick, only about four inches lower than he would have expected. At least two massive, beautiful, winning inches lower than Lance. Maybe even three, he doesn't have a ruler on hand.

He can‘t help but stare, can‘t help but gape helplessly as he watches the enormous schlong in front of him twitch. „What the hell?“

Keith smiles at him triumphantly. That dick smiles as if he just won the fucking universe, because— 

Well… he would certainly win against the fucking universe if it would come to a dick-measuring-contest. 

And he certainly won against—

„Oh. My. God.“ Lance whispers, loud enough for Keith to hear him. His smile only grows wider, and he places his hands on his hips to show off.

But well, who wouldn’t show this thing off? It is huge. It‘s not just big, it‘s fucking huge! It‘s like trying to compare a groomed box tree with a fucking oak. 

Where did Keith hide this? _How_ did he hide this? It‘s not like he can just shrink it away when he‘s in the shower, or can he? 

His dick is purple after all, long and fat and purple and clearly—

Lance huffs loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. „This is cheating,“ he accuses, „you have a Galra dick. Of course it‘s bigger!“

Keith shakes his head in disbelief. „You are such a sore loser!“ He mirrors Lance‘s stance, crosses his arms over his chest as well and leans a bit forward. „You scared to take it, McClain?“

It‘s embarrassing how well these words work on him. 

Lance ignores the heat in his face as he takes his shirt off with a sigh. It‘s not just Keith‘s words that are doing something to him, but his dick—

His huge, purple Galran dick that‘s growing harder with every stroke. Lance can already see a few veins throbbing under his skin, can already see a drop of precum running down the lenght, can already see himself on his hands and knees begging for more.

Yep, this is totally happening. 

He drops his shirt on the floor, decides to get rid of his socks as well, since they can be a huge turn off. Lance is nothing but sure of himself, nothing but ready to give Keith what he rightfully won, nothing but excited for what‘s about to happen in this room, but—

Keith doesn‘t really seem convinced. His fingers are clenched into his shirt, the fabric almost ripping from the force he‘s holding it with. He‘s eyeing Lance‘s clothes on the floor, the pants and shirt and socks and briefs he just took off, his shoulders stiff and his eyes—

Lance steps closer, stops only a few inches in front of Keith. He would laugh at the situation, one man completely naked, the other still half dressed, if it wasn‘t for the insecurity in Keith‘s eyes.

„Hey,“ Lance murmurs, finally catching Keith‘s gaze. „You know you don‘t have to…“ He places a hand on Keith‘s arm, squeezes it once, reassuringly, again a weird thing to do while he‘s butt-naked, but Keith relaxes in his hold. Unclenches his hands and drops his shirt, wraps an arm around Lance‘s waist instead and pulls him against his body.

„Yeah,“ Keith whispers, „yeah, I know.“ He places a hand on Lance‘s chin and guides him forward, their lips clashing together like fire and ice. 

Lance tilts his head, just a little bit, just so they fit better. He lets Keith kiss him until his lungs start to burn, and only pulls away when he‘s getting dizzy. Keith follows his lips, trails over Lance‘s cheeks, his jawline and neck when Lance turns away to breathe. It‘s not long until Keith rips the first moan out of him, kissing and sucking on a sensitive spot right over his collarbone that‘s just driving him crazy. 

He wraps his arms around Keith‘s neck and runs his hand through his hair, tugging carefully first, then a bit harsher when Keith won‘t respond to get him back to his lips. Keith’s hand moves from Lance‘s chin over his shoulder down his back and towards his butt, squeezing hard and forcing the next moan from Lance‘s lips. 

„Keith,“ he whimpers, trying to rub their bodies together only to get reminded that Keith is still wearing too much. Lance huffs, frustrated, and drags his hands from Keith‘s shoulders and down his chest, enjoying every ripple under his soft skin until his fingers tangle around some fabric. 

His hands follow the hem of Keith‘s pants, until he can push it down, under his sinfully plump ass and strong thighs. They fall on the floor, just like his briefs soon after, and Keith pushes him a few steps back to get his legs out of them. 

Lance doesn‘t realize how far Keith is pushing him until his legs hit the bed frame. Keith adjusts his grip around his waist, lets one hand trail over his ass and under his thighs to guide them around him. Lance is more than happy to oblige, wrapping his thighs around Keith‘s waist and holding on for dear life. 

He feels Keith‘s half-hard dick rub against his ass and balls, and the third moan leaves him. Gosh, he‘s so ready. 

With a chuckle Keith carries him over the bed and places him over the sheets, never letting his lips go. If Lance‘s mind wasn‘t hazy from the drinks before, it certainly is from Keith‘s sinful lips. He can‘t form a single coherent thought anymore, his brain going haywire and demanding nothing but more, more, more. 

And Keith is ready to give. 

His hands leave Lance‘s waist and reach over to the nightstand next to the bed. He rummages through one of the drawers, finds a little bottle and opens it with a plop. Lance doesn‘t know how, doesn‘t want to know how Keith is so good at handling lube with only one hand— the anticipation for that finger is killing him already. 

Keith doesn‘t let him wait too long, doesn‘t feel like teasing him tonight. He simply places a finger on Lance‘s asshole and starts to massage him softly. Lance‘s hiss because of the cold lube gets swallowed by another kiss, and every discomfort of the first finger entering him is forgotten over Keith‘s other hand finding one of his nipples. 

„Oh,“ Lance moans, long and drawn out and so breathless he should be embarrassed. He‘s better than this, has more stamina than this, but… 

But it‘s been so freaking long, and he‘s only human. 

Keith‘s mouth moves to his other nipple, mirroring the things he‘s doing with his hands. Pulling and tickling and pinching and driving Lance crazy, all while he crooks his finger in Lance‘s ass and starts to work up a rhythm, in and out, in and out, in and—

A second finger joins almost too quickly, but Lance needs it. He takes a deep breath and relaxes himself, concentrates on Keith‘s tongue and teeth and the length of his dick pressed against Lance‘s leg and the loud moans he‘s pulling from Lance‘s lips. 

„Fuck, Keith,“ he pleads, knowing it‘s too quick, too early for a third, but wishing for it nevertheless. He‘s going crazy from the way Keith treats him, so indulgent, so gentle, so full of lust and love and trust and knowledge how to tip Lance off. 

Gosh, he does it so, so well. 

Lance can‘t take it anymore. His own dick is throbbing, pressed between his stomach and Keith‘s big chest, yearning for a touch, for a release and getting nothing. Out of frustration Lance wraps his hands back into Keith‘s curls, yanks him up against his lips, swallows the warning growl he‘s getting for his impatience and clenches his ass to give Keith a clear message. 

More. 

He needs more. 

And he‘s ready for the third finger. So eager as Keith presses it against his entrance. Wiggling like a fool to just get him to— just a little bit— yes right there—

„Lance,“ Keith warns, wrapping a hand against the back of Lance‘s neck and squeezing softly. The touch is grounding, rebuking, challenging, putting Lance in a place he didn‘t know he yearned to be until now. Right where Keith wants him, right where Keith can do anything he wants to him, right where Keith is in total control about Lance‘s pleasure. 

The thought almost makes him come. 

Almost. 

Keith‘s third finger makes him come. 

The orgasm gets ripped from him before Lance can even understand what‘s happening. He‘s screwing his eyes together, his whole body clenching as he feels his wet cum dribble over Keith‘s and his stomach.

„Holy shit,“ Lance whines, wheezing to get some air into his lungs. It‘s not quite easy with a mass of a man lying on top of him, his smell just as intoxicating as his surprised smile. 

Keith is stock still above him, not daring to jostle Lance too much as he‘s coming down from his high. Lance can‘t even feel his chest move as he‘s breathing into his stomach, only his heart beat strong and loudly and almost proud at what just happened. 

„Holy shit,“ Lance repeats with a little more oxygen in his lungs. „Holy shit, do that again.“

„You are unbelievable,“ Keith growls, resuming his kissing while carefully scissoring his fingers. It feels a bit awkward at first, a bit too much and not enough at the same time, the orgasm too fresh to feel anything but the slight discomfort, but Lance doesn‘t want to let Keith wait. 

He feels a bit of precum run down the side of his own thigh, Keith‘s own want, his own need making Lance‘s dick twitch over and over again. He feels a buzz running through his veins, giving him shivers all over his body that Keith is eager to kiss away. 

Gosh, this man. 

Lance is ready in no time, three fingers pumping in and out with a wet squelch that really shouldn‘t turn him as much as it does. His dick is half hard again, enough for his liking, not enough for Keith. He takes Lance between his hand and strokes gently, softly, stronger when Lance reacts to his liking. 

He is a moaning mess before he can even think about what Keith is doing to him, voicing his pleasure loudly, only shutting up when Keith swallows every sound he makes. 

Keith doesn‘t let go of his lips as he lines up, doesn‘t dare to move an inch as he pushes the fat tip of his dick against Lance‘s ass, doesn‘t think of leaving as he drags every inch of his cock over Lance‘s walls until their bodies are flush together.

He stays still for a while, lets Lance get adjusted to his size, his girth, his whole being on top of him that‘s breathtaking in more than one way. Lets Lance have his way with his hair and his lips and especially his neck, leaving his own marks there as they patiently wait for Lance‘s body to accommodate him. And when it‘s finally time—

Oh, when it‘s finally time—

The rhythm he sets is typical for Keith. It‘s hard, fast, quick, a little bit too hot-headed for Lance‘s liking, and exactly what he needs right now. He can‘t find a moment to take a full breath. Every single sound gets forced out of him with a snap of Keith‘s hips, every moan interrupted by a gasp, every gasp broken with another cry for more. 

Keith‘s holds him tight as he fucks him, his arms wrapped around Lance‘s waist to get the best leverage. He uses his grip to pull Lance on his dick, deeper and deeper until Lance is sure that Keith will never find his way out of him again, that they‘ll be stuck like this forever, fucking until they die. 

It takes him only a couple of tries to hit Lance‘s prostate spot on. And like the ass he is, he doesn‘t give him a break from there on. Lance cries out whenever Keith bottoms out, his voice getting more and more hoarse as the minutes pass. 

It feels like they fucked for hours, it feels like they fucked for a moment or two, but Lance can feel his second orgams building up deep in his belly. The telltale sweet sensations, the strong pull, the drop into an icy ocean is close, close enough for Lance to come untouched again. 

„Keith,“ he stammers, „Keith, Keith.“ Using his name as a prayer, as a cry for help, as a shout for what he can‘t possibly voice anymore. 

And Keith understands him. „Yeah,“ he groans into Lance‘s ear, sending another shiver down his spine, „I‘m close, too.“ 

His grip tightens around Lance‘s waist, the touch leaving marks that Lance can‘t possibly care about right now. No, all he cares about is the hold Keith has on him, the strength he‘s using to push into him, the angle he‘s using to hit all the right spots, the feeling he‘s sending through Lance‘s body. 

He wishes this could last forever. He wishes they could just keep on fucking like that, with the release so close yet so far, a jump they need to take, a border they need to cross, a fear they have to fight and yet it‘s so easy, because they are together, because they are holding onto each other, Keith‘s arms around his waist and Lance‘s hands in his hair, their lips almost one with the force they put into the kiss, with the feelings they have for each other, and—

And—

_Oh._

„Lance,“ Keith hisses against his lips, „Lance, I‘m—“

His hips come to a stuttering halt before pushing into him one last time, his dick twitching inside of Lance and filling him up with his cum and pushing it deeper and deeper until Lance is full, until he can feel it dribble down his ass and onto the sheets. 

Keith‘s breath is ragged, shallow, gasping for more. His lips are red and swollen and slightly apart, giving Lance a perfect view on the canine teeth he must have grown in the intensity of their touch. His hair isn‘t as black as it usually is anymore, the tips more purple than ever, and softer and thicker as well. 

And... his gaze as Keith opens his eyes again, exhausted and yet so fulfilled, tired and yet so happy, wonderous and yet so full of— of—

Wow, how does _that_ do it for Lance? 

He must be crazy, because it‘s not Keith‘s huge dick that makes him come again, or the murderous pace he just fucked him with. No, it‘s the way Keith is looking at him right now, as if he hung all the fucking stars in the sky and then some more. As if he just gave him the meaning to life and the answer to all questions in the universe at the same time.

As if he just realized that he‘s so, so in lo—

He holds his breath as he comes again, softer this time, but no less amazing than before. He feels Keith‘s mouth on him as he unloads himself, feels how soft lips trail over his nose and forehead, over his temple and cheeks and back to his lips, the most gentle claim Keith let him experience yet. 

Lance can‘t open his eyes just now, doesn‘t feel like letting reality get a hold of him. He milks the moment for what is worth, leans into Keith‘s touch as he runs his fingers through his hair, sighs into the feeling of his gentle hand in his neck, grounding, putting Lance in a place he desperately needs right now. 

When he opens his eyes he‘s greeted by the glowing eyes that hold more emotions that he‘d ever dared to hope for. 

Lance can‘t help but sniff, press his lips together and stare into the violet storm in front of him, not daring to speak, not daring to think, only daring to close his eyes again and lean in. 

He‘s greeted, indulged, taken by Keith before a sharp pain in his shoulder is throwing him back. He hisses into the kiss, watches how Keith pulls away and how his eyes morph from confusion to amusement as he trails over Lance‘s neck and—

A groan leaves Lance‘s lips as he lifts a hand and traces the marks on his shoulder. „Did you seriously bite me?“ 

Keith looks apologetic, but only for a split second. Then his smile turns teasing, tainting— „I have bigger teeth than you as well.“

„I can‘t believe you,“ Lance scoffs. He takes the sheets that are tangled around their legs and pulls them over his shoulder, pressing his ass against Keith‘s sensitive dick just to hear him hiss lowly. „Are you a wolf, or what?“

He ignores the twitch he‘s feeling against his butt, as well as the reaction of his own dick. He needs a break first, but maybe later…

Keith wraps an arm around Lance‘s waist and pulls them flush together, nuzzling into his shoulder and kissing the marks he left with a smile. 

Maybe later…

Or rather, definitely later…

But for now, Lance drifts off, happy and sated and so, so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> Follow my [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wertdifferenz.art/) for the latest stories and prompts!


End file.
